


JUST1C3 W1LL B3 S3RV3D.

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Decapitation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 4 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Karkat/Gamzee/Terezi</p><p>"Wait! If you kill him, you'll be just like him!"</p><p>You know this trope. The hero and a villain are dueling it out, usually on a Precarious Perch, the hero just barely manages to beat down the villain and he's at the hero's mercy. The hero is about to kill them when- "Wait! Don't do it!" a third character cries. "If you kill him, you'll be just like him!"</p><p>Please subvert if you want to, have fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST1C3 W1LL B3 S3RV3D.

This was it. Terezi shuddered. Gamzee was on the ground, and her foot was planted on his chest. They were covered, absolutely covered with each other's blood, but she had bled just a little bit less. "Gamzee, you will be brought to justice. For your crimes. The murder of our friends. Bringing about our destruction. Collecting heads. We would ask the jury what your fate should be, but, well, they're heads. So, it's up to me, and I sentence you... to death."

She unsheathed her canesword, holding the point to Gamzee's throat. "And I am your executioner!"

"Wait!" There was a loud voice, and it could only belong to one troll. Karkat. "Terezi, don't! Don't kill him!" Red tears were running down his face, leaving wet trails. "Please!"

Terezi paused. "What? Why?"

Karkat sobbed. "He's my best friend! Terezi! Please... b-besides... if you kill him... you'll be just as bad as him! You'll be a monster..." His voice dropped into a hush.

Terezi looked at Gamzee, and then at Karkat, and then shook her head. "That's fucking stupid. Gamzee killed Equius. He killed Nepeta. He threatened us all. He took our friends' bodies and beheaded them all. He beat the fucking shit out of me. And the chucklevoodoos? Don't get me started on the chucklevoodoos! He ruined our lives!"

"And you'll ruin his life, Terezi, by ending it! Please!"

"This is... justice, Karkat. I'm supposed to be the blind one around here. He needs to pay."

"Like Vriska?"

Terezi froze. "That was different. She killed Tavros, and she was going to take a course of action that would have killed us all. Who was it again, who sent Equius to do his dirty work, the dirty work I'm about to do?"

"I... well... he's my best friend!"

"I thought Kanaya was your best friend. Or Dave. Or the Mayor! Hell, Karkat! Is Gamzee your best friend? Where were you during our trainwreck of a blackrom? Why did you let your moirallegiance fall apart? Gamzee is an out of control animal who is going to snap all our necks the first chance he gets." She stared Karkat down, pushing the sword down a bit more, almost breaking skin.

"Terezi, please..."

"So, you've run out of arguments?"

"Terezi... you'll be just like..."

"Fuck that, Karkat. Fuck your wishywashy leadership and staring death in the face like it's a good pal. Should we bring your pal Jack back?"

"I... oh..."

And with that, Gamzee's head ended up lopped clean off.


End file.
